galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robo-plague
Robo-plagues are a class of level 6 A.I.s created by the Nanos. Robo-plagues have become a unique facet in Nanosan society. History Robo-plagues began as large synthetic armies created by early Nanos. The Nanos soon found new needs in their war-making, as the opposing Houses often found easy ways to defeat the dumb machines originally used. The result was a continuing arms race to create a new set of machines with higher intelligence. There were many failures, the most notable being the destruction of House Nennac by its own army, before House Doposen created the first Nanosan level 6 artificial intelligence. The new robots were soon put into production, though minor problems cropped up from time to time. Many of the new robots would find other things that seemed more interesting to them; chopping down trees or trying to move a large rock that got in their way, for example. The level 6's also had a hard time distinguishing between friend and foe, often just destroying everything near them. These problem were only solved after the rise of House Hvol to power. The lord of the House, Hvolmesh, set the scientists of Doposen to the job of perfecting the level 6's into a useful resouce. House Doposen unvailed the Robo-plague package Manufacturer and Distributor(RpMD) device in 6951 B.C. The inclusion of a target tagger soon after made robo-plagues the only choice for Nanos trying to carry out their skirmishes. Creation and Procreation All robo-plagues start as a set of schematics, which are then loaded into a RpMD device. The device then creates a horde of Hackbots, the first stage in the creation hierarchy of a robo-plague. The Hackbots are then loaded into a metal 'seed bomb', which is then dropped on or near the target via an aerial transport. The bomb then breaks open, releasing the Hackbots on the target location. The Hackbots then fan out to find raw metal. They then begin to fuse themselves together into subclass 2 robots. These subclass 2s can then fuse into subclass 3 robots to counter larger threats. If necessary, these larger forms can break back down into the original Hackbots. Functions Robo-plagues are mainly used for war, and other combat scenarios. The first set of robo-plagues had only one function for each type of unit, causing the need for mass restructuring when a new threat was encountered. The later versions included a "mode" system. Each type of troop had up to 6 modes, each with its own capabilities. This system allowed Nano plague artisens to build many different abilities into a few forms when it used to take a small army of variants to create the same flexibility. Targeting and Directing Robo-plagues all have a spectroscopy tagger built into every unit. This device can be used in two ways. The first is to target the enemy's troops and structures and paint them with an encoded light spectrum, after which the plague will attack and attempt to destroy anything with that specific spectrum tag. The second way is to paint your own troops etc. with a spectrum tag, exempting you from destruction. This is the most common form of use for the tagger, as a commander can use the tagger on large groups at a time, unleashing the plague later. The rest of the overide commands also function through encoded light messeges. Strict secrecy is used on each House's codes to keep their robo-plagues from being used against their masters. If a robo-plague recieves no new code orders after the complete destruction of their target they go into standby, performing basic repair functions only. Other uses Robo-plagues are also used for other applications besides war. Building repair and cleaning are some of the major ones, especialy on the larger space stations of the Nanosan empire. Robo-plagues are well suited to such jobs, as precision and tireless ability to work are often a major part of the upkeep of such installations. Notable plagues *'Nanosan Plague Army:' A huge, highly varied robo-plague, the oldest one in existance. This army is sent to fight for the NCAC when it is threatened as a whole. Mahvolmesh commands this robo-plague. *'Shade Creepers:' A robo-plague unleashed on Ornoth by House Glonog. This plague was sent in responce to the Ornothosians setting snow moles on Nano ambassadores. This robo-plague uses special photon destroyers to create pockets of darkness to hide in. *'Volldos Ship Cutters:' A robo-plague created by House Volldos to destroy all starships of its rivals. This is one of the most expansive plagues outside of the Nanosan Plague Army. Category:Articles by User:Piminy